Hermanos
by Anfeta
Summary: Porque Regulus se siente importante cuando Sirius le habla en voz entrecortada de misterios que aún no entiende, se siente importante cuando Sirius le mira con ese brillo en sus ojos grises, idénticos a los suyos, pero tan diferentes...Reg/Sirius No Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Hermanos**

Regulus está sentado en la hierba húmeda, las manos hundidas en la tierra, disfrutando del calor devastador del verano, que se cierna sobre la campaña inglesa, abrazándola con sus apasionados rayos de sol, que queman la piel con suavidad.

No se atreve a romper el silencio que reina entre él y Sirius, tan solo se permite observarlo con esa profunda adoración brillando en sus ojos, que tan solo su hermano mayor consigue despertar.

Sirius esta sentado junto a él, ofreciéndole al sol su rostro de facciones terriblemente hermosas, como la mayor de las ofrendas. Y cuando lo mira, Regulus no puede evitar envidiar ese don que tiene Sirius para mantener ese porte majestuoso, sin siquiera proponérselo, convirtiendo en un trono todo lugar que ocupe.

No sabe cuanto tiempo llevan allí, sin moverse, sin hablar, pero no tiene ninguna intención de perturbar a su hermano, porque podría estar horas enteras observándolo, estudiándolo, disfrutando de su compañía, porque le parece demasiado extraordinario tener a alguien como Sirius cerca de él, que le conceda su tiempo, que le permita jugar con él y que le desvele, bajo las sabanas, entre susurros a media noche, los secretos que lo atormentan.

Porque Regulus se siente importante cuando Sirius le habla en voz entrecortada de misterios que aún no entiende, se siente importante cuando Sirius le mira con ese brillo en sus ojos grises, idénticos a los suyos, pero tan diferentes, porque los de Sirius son apasionados y vivaces, en cambio los suyos con tan solo seis años ya sufren de la perdida inevitable. Porque Regulus ya sabe que lo perderá, sabe que Sirius no podrá cargar siempre con él y que tarde o temprano se irá.

-Es para ti.- Dice Sirius despertando de su ensimismamiento, tendiéndole un pequeño tigre de madera.

Sirius ríe con ganas ante la mirada desconcertada, y el sonrojo que se apodera de las mejillas pálidas, de Regulus.

Regulus, acepta el regalo con timidez, casi avergonzado de su suerte.

El mayor de los Black, se deja caer en el suelo, inflando su pecho, satisfecho de él mismo, su oleada de repentina generosidad, lo maravilla.

-¡Sirius, a merendar! – Grita la voz de su madre, desde las profundidades de la mansión que se abre a sus espaldas.

-¿Vienes?- Pregunta Sirius con voz embriagadora, ofreciéndole su magnifico perfil.

Y en ese momento a Regulus le da igual pasar siempre después de Sirius, estar siempre en su sombra, olvidado por los demás, menospreciado por sus padres, que todos lo tachen de invisible junto al heredero de los Black.

Porque él posee el tesoro que todos anhelan. Tiene el amor de Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como la Seda**

Esta tendido sin apenas atreverse a respirar, no sabe cuanto tiempo lleva allí acostado descubriendo nuevas siluetas en el techo blanco, temblando cada vez que los gruñidos de la tempestad se cuelan bajo la ventana.

La puerta abierta emite un chirrido siniestro, que le impide pegar ojo, se gira en la cama una y otra vez, intentando ignorar las sombras de la habitación que se transforman lentamente en monstruos que lo amenazan.

Sin ruido se levanta, y sale precipitadamente de su habitación, cerrando la puerta en silencio, mientras intenta recobrar la calma, apoyado contra la pared fría.

Sabe que no tendría que estar despierto, que si su madre vuelve a encontrarlo durmiendo en la cama de Sirius, volverá a quedarse sin salidas durante una semana, pero le es imposible controlar el miedo, cuando vuelve a quedarse solo, a oscuras en su cuarto.

Se desliza suavemente por la casa, intentando no despertar a la familia Black, reunida como cada verano.

Abre la puerta de Sirius reteniendo la respiración, rezando porque su hermano mayor haya caído rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, para así no tener que soportar sus burlas.

-¿No puedes dormir sin mi? – Pregunta la voz de Sirius desde las profundidades de su cama, completamente desecha.

-Muy gracioso.- Responde Regulus, con una mueca, colándose en la habitación con sigilo, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Yo con siete años, podía dormir solo.- Le dice Sirius burlón, haciéndose a un lado, dejándole así sitio junto a él.

-Puedo dormir solo.- Le responde el pequeño Black, mientras toma lugar junto a Sirius, bajo las sabanas blancas.

-Por supuesto.- Asiente Sirius con sarcasmo.

-Solo vengo para vigilar que no te escapes.- Dice, dándole la espalda, intentando ignorar la risa burlona de su hermano.

-Como si te importará.- Añade Sirius con desenfado, reacomodándose en la cama, sin importarle ocupar todo el espacio.

-No me importa, pero luego mama se vuelve insoportable.- Regulus espera que su excusa sea convincente, y que Sirius no se de cuenta, que no puede dormir cuando no esta protegido bajo sus sabanas blancas, y no oye su voz desenfadada, riéndole al oído.

-Mama siempre es insoportable.- Dice Sirius, mirando el techo distraído.

-No tienes porque quejarte, ella es muy buena contigo.- Le responde Regulus, girándose para poder encararlo y observar sus ojos chispeantes de vida.- Todos son muy buenos contigo.

-No son buenos conmigo porque me quieren, Reg.- Sirius le responde con esa sencillez que le es propia, y Regulus no puede evitar sentir ese vació en el estomago, que nota cada vez que esa punzada de tristeza se apodera de la voz de su hermano.

-Nadie en su sano juicio podría quererte, Sirius.- Dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia, al ver la mirada divertida del progenitor de los Black.

-Tu si me quieres enano.- Asegura Sirius seguro de si mismo, mientras le propina un suave golpe en el brazo.

-Yo no te quiero, idiota. Te soporto.- Responde Regulus, riendo burlón ante el rostro desencajado de Sirius.

-Aprendes rápido, Tenemos que pasar menos tiempo juntos.

Regulus tan solo responde con una fuerte carcajada, que lo recorre por completo, grabando cada una de las palabras y de los gestos de Sirius en su mente, porque lo admira como nunca admirará a nadie en su vida, y lo ama tanto como para poder perdonar su futura traición.


End file.
